Secreto o Error
by CieloCriss
Summary: "¿Sabes si hay algo peor que meterse con la hermana de tu mejor amigo?" le pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Mi mano en su piel compensaba la mirada de culpa que compartíamos. "Sí, hay algo peor" dijo Hikari "… meterte con la mejor amiga de tu hermano".


**Este es un fic para celebrar el primer aniversario del Proyecto 1-8**

Una retadora secreta me dio tres opciones a escoger para escribir un fic. Las tres ideas eran geniales, pero finalmente elegí la que no era de comedia y de aventura porque mi inspiración no da para todos los géneros en estos instantes.

¡Espero les guste!, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja… es un ¡_YamaKari!_

A tomar en cuenta:

-Los flashback (retrospecciones) están cursiva. Se trata de una escena que aparece en Digimon Adventure durante la saga de Myotismon en Odaiba; vi esos episodios y transcribí algunos párrafos además de narrar lo que ocurría desde el punto de vista de Yamato. Este recuerdo es la guía de la historia actual.

-Otra cosa a aclarar es que puede que haya detalles que les rememore a otros fics míos. Últimamente ocurre que estoy ciclada y repito ideas.

-Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.

-El Narrador es en primera persona y elegí a Yamato Ishida. Puede que no sea demasiado el Yamato que conocemos, pero es el que finalmente salió.

* * *

_**Secreto o Error**_

Por _CieloCriss_

—¿Sabes si hay algo peor que meterse con la hermana de tu mejor amigo?— le pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Soné mordaz. Con ella a veces sonaba así.

Mi mano en su piel compensaba la mirada de culpa que compartíamos.

—Sí, hay algo peor— dijo Hikari, escondí su cara en mi pecho porque sabía que iba a dolerme su respuesta—… meterte con la mejor amiga de tu hermano.

Y aún así, esa noche, no nos detuvimos.

.

.

.

Hikari y yo no funcionamos bien cuando estábamos juntos. Ni siquiera de pequeños pudimos entablar una conversación más allá de Takeru o de Taichi. Nuestras miradas no se complementaban. Los ojos húmedos de ella, con esas largas pestañas lacias, veían siempre hacia el horizonte con una congoja agridulce, como si le estuvieran saliendo lágrimas de limón. Mis ojos nunca han tenido sabor en su llanto… el color de los iris es azul porque el cielo fue lo primero que vi cuando abrí los párpados.

Nuestras palabras son trozos de una vajilla rota o de un rompecabezas provocado por un enfado de Taichi o una decepción de Takeru.

* * *

—"_Wizardmon, ¿ese es tu digimon compañero, Kari?"— esa fue la primera vez que recuerdo haberle hablado. Enfrentábamos a Myotismon, habían secuestrado a muchas familias;, Taichi me había encontrado y me había encargado a su hermana._

_Ese lejano día de agosto de 1999 ya nunca más fuimos siete, sino ocho._

—"_No, mi compañero es Gatomon, Wizardmon es amigo de Gatomon, pero fue atacado por Myotismon, también se llevaron a mi mamá…"— Hikari lo dijo como si aquella tormenta de oscuridad que rodeaba a la Tierra y al Digimundo fuera su culpa —"¡Ah!, y mi papá, ¿acaso ellos también atraparon a mi papá?"._

—"_Eh…"._

_Desde ese instante supe que dijera lo que dijera, nunca iba a poder contestarle de manera asertiva a esa niña. Eran sus ojos. La manera en como me miraba… _

—"_Pero todo estará bien, ¿verdad?"— me rogó, atropellando las palabras que nunca pude decirle —"Mi hermano rescatará a todos, ¿crees que lo logre?"._

_Tampoco estuvo entre mis planes mentirle, preferí herirla. Por más héroe que Hikari viera en su hermano, al único al que yo podía mentirle por piedad era a Takeru._

—"_Bueno… no estoy muy seguro, Tai no podrá solo"— a ello le siguió un llanto suave, bonito, pero agrio._

—"_Matt, no es bueno hacerla llorar"— Gabumon me regañó mientras lo ignoraba y pensaba en Takeru._

_A Hikari Yagami la rememoro tan estoica, con las manos en la cara, sus palmas en sus ojos… llorando lágrimas ácidas._

* * *

Se ha quedado dormida en mi cama después de haber sido mía. Aún con los ojos cerrados lagrimea en sueños. Por un instante pienso que la he roto. Hikari es frágil de cuerpo y alma: su mirada es lo único que la sostiene.

La destapo y redescubro su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo frente a mí. Tal vez no es tan sagrada, quizá también tiene carne, a lo mejor no he profanado a la mejor amiga de mi hermano y a la hermana de mi mejor amigo… tal vez…

La vuelvo a envolver con la sábana, me pongo el pantalón y abro la ventana para fumarme un cigarrillo.

Si todavía cantara, mi garganta no me permitiría fumar en el pos-sexo, pero ahora que soy un disco rayado y el repertorio de canciones se acabó, prefiero permanecer con los malos hábitos de fumar y decir pocas palabras.

Si no te metes con ella, Hikari también habla poco. Aunque sus ojos nunca se callan.

* * *

—"_Ya van a ser las dos horas, ¿qué le pasará a Tai?"— Yagami me había encargado que cuidara a su hermana dos horas para ver dónde estaban sus padres. Yo había estado oculto en un escondite que me eligió papá._

_Hikari estaba sentada, viéndome parado frente a ella. ¿Qué pensaría de mí?, ¿que era un niño frío que sólo hablaba para renegar de la hora o para hacerla llorar?... ¿pensaría siquiera en mí?_

_No. Ella sólo pensaba en Taichi y no la culpo por ello. Yo sólo pensaba en Takeru. Cada vez que veía el digivice no me preguntaba por el retraso de Tai, sino por la ubicación de mi hermanito._

_Había tensión entre ella y yo desde aquella vez. Ahora sé que esa sensación sólo se quita con sexo. Pero en 1999, con 11 años, yo no podía discernir entre la tensión que ella provocaba, la preocupación que sentía por mi hermano y el temor por el posible derrumbe del mundo. Por eso cuando vi a Sora Takenouchi volar en su Birdamon hacia nosotros, sentí alivio, ahora la niña de ojos rojos no sería mi responsabilidad._

—"_¡Matt! ¡Kari"— Sora dio un salto hacia donde estaba. Birdamon llevaba al hada de Mimi, que estaba congelada —"Matt, acabo de contarle a Tai lo sucedido, todos están atrapados en el mirador"._

—"_En el mirador…"._

_Si soy sincero, no recuerdo lo que pasó después con exactitud. Aparecieron secuaces de Myotismon; nos atacaron… Gabumon divievolucionó, pero a pesar de ello otro digimon me atrapó con una cadena de metal y comenzó a ahorcarme, a nublarme la vista… comencé a perderme y no importó que Sora intentara rescatarme con un trozo de madera, lo único que me salvó fueron las lágrimas de Hikari. Su grito voraz fue la confesión de amor al prójimo más sincera del mundo:_

—"_¡Por favor, deténgase!, ¡yo soy la octava niña elegida, haré lo que me pidan pero, por favor, no lastimen a los demás!"…_

* * *

Sí... la boca de Hikari habla poco, pero dice lo necesario; también besa lo necesario. Y aunque le diera por besar un poco más, la allanarían los remordimientos.

—Estás pensando en mí— me di media vuelta y la descubrí vistiéndose. No nos miramos a los ojos.

—No podrías saberlo.

—Siempre sé cuando piensan en mí— lo afirma y parece que un halo de misterio le rodea la cara, como si fuera una diosa.

De ella odio su misterio porque la hace más deseable e inaccesible. Soy como un niño que ve el fuego por primera vez y que no sabe que entre más atice la madera, más voy a quemarme.

—Tú y yo somos un error, Hikari.

Vestida sólo con su blusa y su sostén, se posiciona frente a mí, me quita el cigarro, aspira el humo y avienta la colilla por la ventana.

—Nosotros somos un secreto, Yamato, no un error.

Le niego, miro con desprecio que la luz del cigarrillo se extingue. Ojalá los ojos de Hikari se apagaran por momentos.

Saca el humo en círculos, como si fuera una experta. La noche provoca que su figura se vea enjuta, aunque ridículamente tentadora.

—Da la impresión de que vives de los secretos.

—Estabas pensando en la vez en que mi hermano te encargó que cuidaras de mí, cuando Myotismon invadió la Tierra y me buscaba a mí, a la octava niña elegida…

—Estamos hablando de tus secretos, no de los míos.

—Esa vez no pudiste protegerme, sí, eso piensas, en verdad no pudiste protegerme…— lo dice como si eso no doliera. Duele que adivine lo que pienso, duele que me humille con su magia.

No, niña. Yo no soy un héroe como tu hermano. Tampoco soy el amigo que lo comprende todo, como Takeru.

—No sé cómo puedes hacer que una persona se sienta mierda con tan pocas palabras.

* * *

—"_Qué buena niña eres"— dijo el digimon maligno antes de liberarme de las cadenas y de llevarse a Hikari de donde estábamos._

_Sora gritó el nombre de la hermana de Tai con dolor. En cambio, yo hice una rabieta: apuñé la mano lo más que pude y golpeé la pared como si esa niña fuera Takeru._

—"_Qué desgracia…"— susurró la pelirroja._

_En vez de pensar en los ojos atormentados de esa niña cuyo sexto sentido era evidente incluso para mi "yo" de 11 años, me imaginé los ojos celestes de mi hermano berreando con ahínco… dibujé otro mundo, en el que Takeru era el octavo niño elegido y yo le pedía a Taichi que lo cuidara._

_Yagami –estaba seguro- en ningún escenario que planteara habría faltado a su promesa._

—"_¡Yo lo prometí!, "¡yo lo prometí!"— renegué de mí mismo ante otro más de mis fracasos —"¡yo prometí proteger a la hermana de Tai pasara lo que pasara!_

_No tengo idea de qué expresión habré puesto, sólo recuerdo que me dolían los músculos de la cara, como si hubiera alargado demasiado las muecas, como si mis ojos nunca más pudieran volver a cerrarse._

—"_Oye, Matt, no solucionarás las cosas con un ataque de rabia…"_

* * *

—¿Verdad que sigues pensando en ese día?— Hikari interrumpió mis pensamientos con esa pregunta reiterativa.

Había regresado a la cama y miraba por toda la habitación buscando su ropa interior y su falda.

—Cállate— ordené, porque me estaba poniendo de nervios esa madrugada. Me había gustado más antes de la media noche, cuando las caricias podían más que las palabras y las miradas… o quizás era mejor de niña, porque mis frases podían herirla y alejarla de mí.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy tonto?— indagó al acuclillarse para recoger sus medias.

No le respondí, pero tampoco negué.

—Esa vez, cuando me raptaron, ¿verdad que en lugar de pensar en mí pensabas en Takeru?

—¿Qué dices?— me enfadé. Hikari lagrimó por la forma en que sonó mi voz. Ella, con sus lágrimas discretas o ruidosas, lo sabía todo. La adultez la hacía parecer una emperatriz de un mundo lejano de mí.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Debes irte— le pedí, lanzándole el suéter violeta que estaba cerca de mí y que apenas horas atrás le había quitado —No tiene caso que hagas esas preguntas, incluso cuando tengas razón. Tú y yo no somos un secreto, somos un error. Lo has dicho antes de que nos acostáramos, cuando te pregunté que si había algo peor que dormir con la mejor amiga de mi hermano, tú respondiste que meterse con la hermana del mejor amigo. Eso somos tú y yo.

—Fue al revés— me corrigió con la voz encogida —Tú dijiste lo de la hermana del mejor amigo y yo lo de la mejor amiga del hermano.

—Es lo mismo.

—No. El sentido es diferente.

—No te entiendo y no me interesa más discutir eso— golpeé la pared con el puño, sentía que la había perdido otra vez, como cuando niños.

—No es verdad. Te interesa que no sea una error, yo lo sé.

—Voy a llamarte un taxi— salí de la habitación para no continuar esas charla.

Eran diálogos elevados que no me interesaba comprender. Nunca me había gustado tratar de entenderla, a esa niña que me hacía pensar en Takeru en lugar de en ella misma.

Busqué el teléfono del taxi en el directorio telefónico. Ella me detuvo cuando estaba a punto de marcar.

—No llames— rogó con dulzura. La vi vestida y quise desvestirla nuevamente.

—Lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa.

—Sí, pero me iré caminando.

—No te irás caminando, Hikari, es de madrugada, ya no hay transporte público.

—Ah, mejor aún, quizás si camino vea el amanecer.

—¿Por qué diablos eres tan terca como tu hermano?

—Después de haber estado contigo en la noche, no habrá nada mejor que ver el amanecer. Será como un complemento.

Como si fuera habitual, Hikari salió de mi apartamento con sus ojos llameantes pero serenos.

Yo quise imaginarme a Taichi pidiéndome que la protegiera, por eso me puse el abrigo, agarré las llaves de mi hogar y corrí escaleras abajo para tratar de detenerla.

Sentí como si, de repente, otro digimon maligno se la estuviera llevando lejos. Pero ella estaba cerca, se había sentado en una banca que estaba afuera del edificio y se desarrugaba los holanes de la falda mientras le caían lágrimas, otra vez de limón.

Me di cuenta de que ella llorando dolía más que cualquier canción que nunca compuse.

—Sí, lo admito, aquella vez no pude protegerte aunque Taichi me pidió que te cuidara— fue lo primero que le dije al verla —Te hice llorar cuando te dije que no sabía si tu hermano iba lograr rescatar a tus padres y además, cuando fallé en mi misión de protegerte, en quien pensaba era en Takeru, no en ti… pero eso es el pasado.

—Lo sabía, que pensabas en Takeru— ella se talló la cara, se entretuvo acomodándose el pelo tras la oreja. Estaba justo debajo de una farola llena de mosquitos, corría un viento que sólo podía mover sus cabellos delgados y ajados —Pero no te preocupes, cuando no pudiste protegerme, yo sólo pensaba en que mi hermano no había llegado a tiempo y en que era mi culpa porque todos estaban sufriendo al tratar de esconderme…

—Hikari, tú pensabas en tu hermano y yo en el mío, ¿por eso lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es un secreto… o un error?

Ella asintió.

—Si quieres caminar, te llevaré a tu casa— propuse, porque de nuevo no sabía cómo continuar la conversación.

La chica negó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Me he puesto a pensar en el mismo día que tú.

—¿Cómo has sabido lo que pensaba?— me animé a preguntarle.

—Porque antes de buscarte soñé que pensarías en ello— respondió Hikari —Empecé a frecuentarte porque recordé ese día, cuando mi hermano te dijo que me cuidaras… un digimon oscuro te ahorcaba con unas cadenas de metal, recuerdo con claridad tu entereza al tratar de cumplir tu promesa… después de acordarme me puse a llorar mucho, me dio un dolor extraño en los ojos, parecía una conjuntivitis pero sabía que no era eso, era algo profundo como el mar. Pensé que debía verte, por eso empecé a visitar tu universidad, para verte… pero sin la música ya casi no sonríes, Yamato, tienes una expresión parecida al día en que nos conocimos.

Nos quedamos callados, la pequeña Hikari tomó aire.

—Me puse como meta cambiarte el rostro al menos un poco, comencé a seguirte, a caminar por tus caminos… pero todo se salió de control cuando tu esencia se filtró no sólo en los ojos, sino en todo mi ser… Takeru y Taichi le llamarían amor porque son más sencillos que nosotros, que somos muy complicados.

—¿Cómo le llamamos nosotros?— interrogué.

—Secreto le digo yo. Error le dices tú.

—¿Y qué es lo correcto?, no podemos cambiar el hecho de que tu esencia también se filtró en mí. Tú me buscaste, pero al final fui yo quien te persiguió. Fueron tus ojos, fue tu cuerpo… ¡joder!, todavía siento que he profanado un tesoro.

Como aquel día de agosto de 1999, Hikari rompió en llanto. Se puso las manos en la cara y lloró con fuerza, como si mi pecado fuera el suyo, como si Taichi y Takeru nos estuvieran mirando.

Pero Tai sólo era el hermano de ella, Takeru sólo era su mejor amigo. Yo con ella tenía otro potencial mucho más profundo, lúgubre y orgásmico. Era a mí a quien ella había recordado, no a su figura perfecta del hermano heroico; y yo, al reencontrarme con ella, jamás había vislumbrado de nueva cuenta al Takeru berrinchudo y dulce.

No entiendo las conversaciones que tengo con Hikari. Todavía no entiendo por qué llora. Gabumon no está conmigo, pero en mi mente escucho su voz regañándome porque la he hecho llorar. Esta vez no me quedo callado, esta vez la cuestiono.

—¿No crees que lloras mucho? ¿Por qué lloras, Hikari?

Cual niña pequeña hipeó un poco y eso me gustó porque por unos instante no la sentí de cristal.

—Yo no soy un tesoro, besarme y tocarme no es un acto profano. Duele mucho que me lo digan— su llanto se acalla pero sigue con el rostro cubierto.

* * *

—"… _no solucionarás las cosas con un ataque de rabia, lo que debemos hacer es rescatarla"— sermoneó Takenouchi._

—"_Hagamos lo que está al alcance de nuestras manos"— el apoyo de Gabumon siempre me ayudaba a recuperarme._

—"_Tienen razón, vayamos"— dije esa vez y, todavía, lo sostengo._

* * *

Por primera vez en años me llegó un pedazo de inspiración que había perdido a causa de mis relaciones destructivas.

—¿Sabes qué es peor que meterse con la mejor amiga del hermano y la hermana del mejor amigo?— lo digo temblando y cuando ella escampa los ojos y me mira, me hace lagrimar un poco.

La sentí como una vela derritiéndome.

—¿Qué cosa?— por primera vez Kari no tenía la respuesta.

—Que nunca nos hubiéramos sentido, que nunca te hubiera dado un beso, que no me hubieras buscado, que esto no fuera ni secreto ni error ni amor, ¿si lo entiendes, cierto?

Hikari Yagami camina hasta donde estoy. La noche sigue siendo noche. A ella le brillan los ojos porque son mágicos, pero el resto de su cuerpo se oscurece, se encoge, parece el conejo de la luna mimetizándose en un cráter.

Ella da pasos cortos y circulares para rodearme. Debería besarme aunque no funcionemos juntos, pero en lugar de eso estira su mano, toca mi lágrima con su mano y se la lleva a la boca con dulzura.

—Yamato-san… tu lágrima también sabe a limón.

_Fin_.

* * *

Retadora secreta y lectores, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Al último me di cuenta que decía "Yamakari/Sora x Mimi", pero no supe si tenía que elegir a una de las dos parejas o incluir a las dos parejas, de ser la última opción, prometo escribir sobre Sora y Mimi más adelante, pero a este fic ya no quise moverle mucho.

Últitamente, cuando me toca hacer fics de parejas que antes no he desarrollado, trato de hacer memoria para saber si los personajes tuvieron interacciones juntos. Me alegró mucho recordar que Hikari y Yamato tuvieron un capi conviviendo juntos en Digimon Adventure, así que retomé esa escena. Mi retadora me pidió expresamente que no hubiera Sorato, me disculpo porque Sora salió en la escena del pasado, pero no creo que haya hecho referencia al Sorato, sino que la chica es secundaria y de verdad sale en esa escena.

En lo personal me gusta mucho el Yamakari, pienso que ellos juntos pueden tener varias facetas, unas mucho más positivas que la que acabo de narrar, pero aún así espero que la historia haya estado bien.

* * *

Otra cosa más: **quiero agradecer a las administradoras y miembros del Proyecto 1-8 en el primer aniversario. Se han escrito fics maravillosos en ese espacio y he conocido a grandes escritores, así que espero que el foro continúe dando frutos.**

¡Gracias por leer!

Les saluda CieloCriss


End file.
